


you started this game first

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Because yes, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, at least i think it counts as polyamory, but really the Boys Kissing tag is the most appropriate tag, marknomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: “Jaemin said you’re a better kisser than me,” Mark blurted out, surprising even himself.There was a momentary look of surprise that crossed Jeno’s face, before the boy glanced at Jaemin, silently asking if this was really an okay topic to be discussing withJaemin’s boyfriend, of all people.





	you started this game first

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for something Marknomin to read the other day and then came across the horrific discovery that the tag didn’t even exist. So here I am, changing that. It’s also my first time writing anything OT3 and this took me a while to calibrate. I also took a few liberties with this fic and made Jeno have a room to himself instead of how Renjun is his roommate, plus the other Dream members are only briefly mentioned to give focus to the trio.
> 
> I’m a sucker for Markmin and Nomin while Markno is growing on me. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from NCT Dream's Drippin' !!! Catch me using more of the song for future Marknomin fics.

Mark wouldn’t describe himself as the type to sulk.

Anybody could tell that was exactly what he did as he sat in the middle of the living room, though, with his arms were crossed against his chest. There was a pout on his lips, too, but he’d deny that when asked. He wasn’t paying attention to whatever show was on the television, nor did he pay attention to the way Chenle and Jisung were bickering in the kitchen, and he was too lost in thought to hear the way the dorm door opened and closed. 

In the first place, he wasn’t even supposed to be in Dream dormitory, but he had his reasons. 

“Mark, you’re here!”

One of those reasons was a certain pink haired boy; Jaemin greeted the older boy immediately upon his return, his wide smile plastered on his face as he sat next to the other on the couch. Following behind him were the rest of the members who had just finished filming another 00 Line video, minus Donghyuck who went back to the 127 dorm—where Mark was technically supposed to be. He couldn’t help it, though. So he wanted to drop by and see his boyfriend, what was wrong with that? It was hard to stay away from someone so sweet, after all. 

“But wait, why _are_ you here?” Jaemin asked, confusion clear on his features, before another smile broke out. “Not that I’m not happy, of course.” 

“Just wanted to see you,” the black haired boy replied, which wasn’t exactly a lie. While Jaemin was one of his reasons for visiting, he did have another thing that plagued his mind. As if on cue, another face popped up from behind where he sat, and when Mark looked back he was met with smiling eyes. Even if the rest of his face had a black face mask covering it, it was clear from Jeno’s eyes alone that he had a bright smile on his face. Sure enough, when he pulled the mask down, it revealed exactly that. 

“Didn’t you miss the rest of us?” Jeno teased. “I’m hurt, Mark.” 

Without missing a beat, Jaemin replied, “don’t be jealous, Jeno, I’m special.”

“Whatever you say,” the brunette said with a laugh, before patting Mark’s shoulder as he pulled back and presumably went to his room. Following after him was Renjun, who chatted with Mark for a bit before leaving the couple alone to avoid being the third wheel. For a split second, Mark almost thought he was off the hook, but when he glanced at the boy beside him the smirk on Jaemin’s face said otherwise. The smirk also grew wider by the second. 

“So,” Jaemin started to say, eyes shining as he stared. “I kept getting texts from Jisung that _somebody_ was here sulking. Was this about what I said?” 

“What do you mean?” Mark tried to say seriously, but the giggle that left the other boy’s lips made him too flustered that it came out nervously instead. Jaemin was pretty much an expert at leaving him speechless, in more ways than one, so he should have expected things to go as they were. He gave up quickly, a loud sigh leaving his lips instead, “alright, you got me.” 

Surprisingly, Jaemin didn’t comment further, choosing instead to rise up from his comfy position of leaning on Mark’s shoulder. He extended his hand towards the older boy and smiled when Mark took it, intertwining their fingers before pulling him up. It had always been easy getting Mark to agree to what he wanted, after all, to the point that Jaemin didn’t even have to ask sometimes. That was further proven by the way Jaemin silently dragged Mark along without the older boy so much as asking why. 

That was, until they stopped in front of Jeno’s room. 

“Jaem?” Mark asked, suddenly alarmed as the other boy knocked. “Look, it really isn’t an issue, I don’t want to cause trouble.”

“I know it’s not an issue,” Jaemin replied sweetly just as he opened the door after Jeno gave them permission to enter. The brunette looked mildly surprised at the intrusion, but happy overall as he gave the two a smile from where he was lazily resting on his bed, seated against a pillow. “And I’m also sure it won’t cause trouble. Jeno, Mark has something to say.” 

Mark _really_ didn’t have anything to say. 

At least, nothing he wanted to say out loud. 

His thoughts drifted back to the reason why all this was happening to begin with. It wasn’t much, really. Not at first. Just him and Jaemin, talking about random things and then the topic took a turn for the inevitable. It was no secret that Jaemin and Jeno used to date; Mark knew that, and he had actually asked Jeno and a few of the older members if it was okay if he could date Jaemin, so that wasn’t the problem. It had never been a problem, until the topic became about kissing, and well—

“Jaemin said you’re a better kisser than me,” the older boy blurted out, surprising even himself. 

There was a momentary look of surprise that crossed Jeno’s face, before the boy glanced at Jaemin, silently asking if this was really an okay topic to be discussing with _Jaemin’s boyfriend_ , of all people. That, and also clearly wondering how and why the topic was discussed between them at all, along with a look of disbelief because Jeno back then _surely_ couldn’t compare to Mark right now, to which he only received a secretive smile back. 

He knew Jaemin well enough to know when the other boy was planning something underneath all his sweet smiles and could tell this _had_ to be one of them.

Poor Mark, though, who was clearly oblivious to the whole thing. 

“Really?” Jeno replied after he caught on. “I’m surprised and flattered, Nana.” 

“Mark is having a hard time believing it,” the pink haired boy said with a giggle, taking a seat on Jeno’s computer chair and easily occupying the only chair in the room, which left Mark with nowhere else to sit but by the end of Jeno’s bed instead. The older boy sighed in agreement, the sulky pout he had from earlier making its way back on his face, as he once again contemplated on what he heard. 

The black haired boy huffed in frustration, which made Jeno chuckle despite himself. Even before he dated Jaemin, there was one thing that was clear between them. They were best friends through and through, something that didn’t change even when things didn’t work out as well as they thought it would, and also something that didn’t change after Jaemin started dating Mark just a few months ago. Jeno was the one the other boy would turn to when it came to gushing over his then crush and now boyfriend. 

It helped that Jeno shared the same sentiments about Mark, in a way. Anybody could tell the older boy was easy on the eyes and also ridiculously cute even without trying. 

“It’s not like I don’t believe it,” Mark suddenly said, glancing at Jeno with a hint of pink on his cheeks as he realized what they were talking about. “My ego is just a little bruised. You guys dated years ago and I’m even a year older, I just figured... You know...” 

“I know,” Jeno said with a shrug. “But such is life. Guess I’m just a better kisser overall, Mark, that’s too bad.”

“Yeah right,” the older boy shot back with a grin, posture a bit more relaxed, since Jeno wasn’t making things weird. 

“Want me to prove it?”

“ _What?_ ” Mark practically yelped, taking back his earlier thought immediately. He waited for Jeno to follow the question with a quick _just kidding_ , but there was none of that. Instead Jeno had a smile on his face, and when Mark turned to see whether Jaemin had reacted negatively to it, the other boy practically had a matching smile. Suddenly the room felt much warmer than before as Jeno moved closer, which was easy considering Mark was on his bed to begin with. 

There were a lot of things wrong with the scenario.

Mark could easily list those down. 

For starters, Jeno didn’t seem like he was joking about proving things to Mark. Next, Jaemin also didn’t seem to mind, which left the older boy with mixed feelings overall. There was also the case of _how_ exactly Jeno planned to prove that he was a better kisser, which really, only had one answer. The biggest problem that Mark could spot, however, was his own reaction to what was said. Strangely enough, his heart was racing in the same way it did before he and Jaemin had shared _their_ first kiss. 

There was also something about the way Jaemin watched the scene unfold with curious, yet knowing eyes that made him feel like none of this was an accident. 

“Should I prove you right, Jaemin?” Jeno asked with a teasing tone, glancing at his best friend. 

The other boy merely giggled in response, waving his hand dismissively. 

“Sounds like a yes,” the brunette said cheerfully, before turning back to the still panicking Mark. “What do you say, then? Don’t _you_ want to know?” 

“How are you going to prove it?” Mark asked, voice softer than he wanted it to be. There was no way he would have believed the whole scene was unfolding the way it did, but it was something even his wildest dreams wouldn’t be able to come up with. Despite his question, the raven haired boy already knew the answer. Maybe he just needed to truly hear it, or maybe he was buying time, or maybe he was wondering _when_ Jaemin decided the whole thing was okay.

“Well, that’s easy.”

Just like that and Jeno had his lips on his. Mark’s brain short circuited for a few seconds before he came back to his senses. While he would never actually know whether Jeno kissed better than himself, he could tell that Jeno _did_ kiss differently than Jaemin. The latter’s kisses were soft and sweet, with just a hint of a coffee aftertaste most of the time, even if there hadn’t been any caffeine present. Jaemin also had a tendency to leave little pecks in between kissing. 

In a way, Jeno was firmer, more sure of himself if Mark had to be honest, with a bit of shyness laced through his tentative movements. That was fine, considering their situation. The older boy himself was feeling _very_ shy as well, especially after Jeno had licked at his lower lip and _that_ did it. After floundering for a bit, Mark decided to pull away. 

“That was actually pretty weak, Jeno.”

It was Jaemin’s voice that pulled Mark back to the present, followed by Jeno’s, although Mark still wasn’t fully paying much attention and didn’t catch the way the other two bickered. 

Jeno just kissed him, with Jaemin’s approval, too. 

Wasn’t that supposed to be weird? 

He wished he did pay attention though, since it would really help to know why Jaemin was suddenly standing in front of him. The other boy was playfully glaring at Jeno from where he stood, before turning towards Mark and shooting the older boy his trademark sweet smile. Normally, it would have calmed Mark down, but the reality of the situation soon settled in again. Anything that happened and was about to happen in that room was going to leave him with a heart attack sooner or later. 

For a brief second, he realized why Jaemin had locked the door when they entered. 

“I’m a better kisser than Jeno though, right?” The pink haired boy asked with an exaggerated pout, before leaning down and capturing the older boy’s lips in his own, smiling when Mark let out a surprised little gasp. He pulled away after a few seconds with a satisfied grin, “I’m your boyfriend, you’re supposed to say yes.”

“Hey, I’m _your_ boyfriend and you said it was Jeno!” Mark replied accusingly, face flushed due to what just happened.

He was just kissed by two dangerously good looking boys in a span of three minutes. His reaction was more than appropriate. 

“I could be your boyfriend too, if you say it’s me,” the brunette in comparison said with a laugh, leaning his head on the older boy’s shoulder and grinning when Mark startled in response. It was meant to be a joke, but the silence that followed it left the question hanging in the air for much longer than it should have. Jeno glanced back and forth from the two boys in his room and shrugged, throwing caution to the wind, “Jaemin and I are used to sharing.”

“Do _you_ want to be shared, though?” Jaemin asked, directing his question at Mark, who was still trying to process what was happening. Somewhere along the way, Jeno had managed to nudge Mark closer to him, leaving space on the bed next to the older boy for Jaemin to occupy. There was no way Mark could escape even if he tried. “Jeno and I share a mutual affection for you, too, I just won. Well, ahead of time, it seems.”

Somewhere along the way, Jaemin had taken Mark’s hand and laced their fingers together. He gave the older boy’s hand a light squeeze to bring him back to the conversation; to say that Mark was at a lost would be an understatement. He was _very_ lost, but also, something about what was happening felt like the pieces of his life slotting into place. As if everything suddenly made sense and didn’t make sense at the same time.

He liked Jaemin, that much was sure.

And well, maybe he also liked Jeno.

Okay, that wasn’t a _maybe_ anymore, since Jeno seemed to have proven more than just one thing when he kissed Mark. Truth be told, the older boy wasn’t exactly ignorant when it came to the fact that he happened to be in a group of boys with stunning visuals, but the two who sat next to him affected him more than the rest. Jaemin’s sweet smile paired with Jeno’s eye smile was enough to turn him into a blushing mess. It’s always been that way, really.

“Does this mean you guys would date again, too?” He asked tentatively; the question in itself was a not-so-subtle agreement to dating both of the younger boys, who picked up on it immediately.

Jaemin hummed, “we pretty much still act like a couple, anyway.”

“I’m surprised you were never jealous,” Jeno added, glancing at Mark. 

“It never bothered me,” the older boy answered honestly. They were all friends since the beginning of time, it wouldn’t have felt right to just drag Jaemin away from Jeno for something that petty. Plus, the more he thought about it, the more Mark was beginning to think that he quite liked seeing Jaemin and Jeno together. He was pretty surprised when they broke up, but then they did make a point—even after the supposed break up, the two still acted the same way.

“I think he likes it,” the pink haired boy said teasingly. “Do you want me and Jeno to kiss, too, Mark?”

“That’s too much for my heart to take today, thank you,” the older boy said quickly before the other two could act upon what Jaemin just said, stopping Jaemin who was just about to lean towards Jeno. He knew them well enough that they would have done it, just to get a reaction out of him. He also knew himself well enough that he definitely would have reacted. His heart desperately needed to rest.

“Next time, then?” Jeno asked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he took hold on Mark’s other hand, lacing their fingers the same way Jaemin did. 

Mark looked left and right at the two boys who captured his heart—which was still beating pretty quickly—and inwardly hoped he would survive long enough to see _next time_ happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what I was writing anymore midway through the fic but !!! my ot3 skills are barely used. gotta practice ~~with more marknomin~~.
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
